Jared
Jared was a Red Jewelled Warlord, originally from Shalador. His story is the one that Daemon Sadi tells Jaenelle to give her the basis of her wipe-out of the degenerated Blood in the Realms. Early Childhood Jared's childhood was a happy one in the province of Shalador. His father, Belarr, was the ruling Warlord of Ranon's Wood, and his mother was a Healer named Reyna. He grew up with his brothers and his parents unaware of the influence of Hayll. His father taught him an honour code, about cherishing the Female Blood, its this which keeps Jared restrained during his later years. He came away from his Birthright Ceremony wearing the Opal Jewels. Slavery Soon after his Offering to the Darkness, in which he came away wearing the Red, Jared went out to celebrate and accepted the invitation to a woman's bed, ignoring all warnings from his companions. Innocently he allowed her to put the Ring of Obedience on him and was then trapped. During his time as a Pleasure Slave he recieved tuition from Daemon Sadi, seeing the side of him known as The Sadist. Jared also saw his mother once during his years as a Pleasure Slave, he said many cruel and hurtful things and walked away, later regretting it bitterly and longing to return to Ranon's Wood, even just for an hour, to apologise. He served as a Pleasure Slave for 8 years before the brutality broke his fathers code of honour and he killed the Queen and some of her court that he was serving. He escaped, but was captured and brought to the Slave fair, where once again he attempted to escape but was captured once more. Lady Lia and the Gray Lady In the beginning of The Invisible Ring Jared was to be sold in a slave auction at Raej. She was purchased by Gray Lady along with few other slaves. They started a joyrney to the Territory of Dena Nehele. During that journey it was revealed that the Queen wasn't the Gray Lady but Lady Arabella Ardelia, a young Green-Jeweled Queen who had yet to make the Offering to the Darkness. She preferred to be called Lia. During the journey Jared started falling in love with Lia. Due to him being a pleasure slave and not an actual man in the eyes of the Blood he couldn't reveal his feelings to the Lady. Jared was the one to see Lia through her Virgin Night in Ranon's Wood. During the battle of Ranon's Wood Jared thought that Lia got injured and was dying. That was when he said that he loved her, but soon it was revealed that the person he thought was Lia was actually Thera, a Green-Jeweled Black Widow who had swapped places with Lia in order to buy her some time to release her newly acquired Gray power to destroy the Hayllian enemies. When they reached Dena Nehele, Jared left Lia in order to spend a year with Talon in the Tamanara Mountains. After that year he came back and met Grizelle, the real Gray Lady. When the Queen asked him what Ring he wore, Jared answered that he wore the Gold. The Shadow Queen and Shalador's Lady In time Jared married Lia and became her Consort. They had children and grandchildren. After his death Jared became demon-dead but he resided in the Dark Realm only briefly before becoming a whisper in the Darkness. That time was enough to become acquaintained with the High Lord of Hell. Theran Grayhaven is the last living descendant of Jared and Lia during the time of The Shadow Queen. Category:People